Honeyclaw: Chameleon of Corona
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: A new form, camouflage, friendship, adventure, action, and romance, and a new family.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everybody, I'm Honeyclaw, through you can call me Honey. Everybody does. Let's see, where do I begin? Oh, yes. I am a clanmate in a clan of warriors called The Sierra Travelers Clan. My leader is Sunrise, and I follow her along with my dear clanmates. We are chosen to be taken on different paths we wanted to be. How, you ask? Why, we do that by going through our beloved world portal. Through Sunrise and some others prefer 'dimension'. Every world is shown in the portal from the movies, books, comics, you name it. For instance, my chosen world is Tangled. Sounds familiar, hmm?

I chose Tangled became it is my all favorite movie of all time, plus I have a tiny crush on one of the characters. He's green, small, loyal, and can change colors. That's right, it's Pascal the chameleon. Okay, I know it sounds so weird. A human crushing on a chameleon? Come on, there are stranger things in this world than you realize. Anyway, I figured since I am going to his world, I just might be a chameleon. It's cool. Changing colors, awesome! I researched that Pascal is striking similar to a Jackson chameleon, apart from the eyes and intelligence. I hope to be that breed or something close to it.

The day that everything changed for me came on a early March day. It was still crispy in Central Park, the snow glistening, through the temperature was rising slightly these days. I was wearing a dark blue sweater, with gray pants, black-tanned deerskin boots. Also, I was wearing a Pascal knitted hat, and a soft purple scarf, and my totem necklace. My totem necklace is a mini lantern replica with the difference of the colors and insignia. The colors are brown and blue, and the insignia is a chameleon track crisscrossed with a crown that's exactly like Rapunzel's crown down to the number of jewels and the shape.

I was finishing my shift of a patrol up north within the boundaries of Upworld House that hides the real secret, HQ. HQ has the portal, and I, other warriors live there. I waved lightly to some warriors at the front of Upworld House, and headed down the elevator to HQ. The doors open up to see a mostly empty room with a few warriors taking on a bet on my apprentice, Patchpaw, talking on what will be his warrior name today. I smiled wiry, walked on to the cafeteria where lunch was waiting for me. I grabbed my meal, searched for Patchpaw, when I heard a familiar call. I looked over to see Patchpaw waving me over to his table where his best friend, Icepaw, and her mentor, Basetail, who's my best friend.

I smiled, made it over, sat down as I ate, chatted with them. Patchpaw heard about the bet, and asked if Sunrise heard about it too. I shrugged as I finished my meal. "Dunno, Patchpaw. But know this, kid, no matter what she will name you, you are a great warrior, and you have trained well under my supervision, and I'm heck proud of you.". I commented airily.

Patchpaw grinned goofily. I chuckled as I got up, gave away my plate, and headed to my room. My door is number 19, the age when I first crushed on Pascal. It has been over 8 years since the movie first came out, and I so very remembered the day I watched it in theaters. Anyhow, I came in, the doorway filling with paper mache golden flowers, the floors forest brown, and the ceiling light blue with leaf green branches here and there. The walls was painted by me. I must admit that I am not up to Rapunzel's skilled painting, but I am decent at it.

The west wall was painted of woodland creatures, such as like five rabbits, a few bluebirds, a dozen butterflies. The north wall was painted of my dream castle, and a meadow of a heck of a background surrounding the castle. And finally, the east wall was painted of dresses and more clothes of various colors and styles. Now, I am proud to say that I am a knitter and stitcher, and plus I sew too, and I quite made many clothes reusable/new for everybody in this clan. I actually did two community college years of cloth making before I joined the clan. Anyhow, I went into the bathroom after I took off my scarf, hat, and boots. The floor is polished silver, while the walls are soft pearl. It contained a wood-carved sink, a porcelain cream toilet, and a wide white river-shaped tub. I combed my honey-tinted blonde hair, and pulled it into a braid in Rapunzel's style, and headed out, grabbing a pair of dark green soft fleeced flats.

I walked out, heading to the portal room where everybody was waiting for me to join into Patchpaw's warrior ceremony. I see Sunrise standing before Patchpaw, and I griinned as she noticed me. I nodded with a sense of finality, then the ceremony began.

Sunrise asked, "Patchpaw, do you swear to fight for this clan, with honor and courage until you die?".

Patchpaw nodded, firmly said, "I do, Sunrise.".

"Then it's time for you to be a warrior. It took me a while to choose the name that's proper for you, but now I have found it. Before me and this clan, in the honor of the code, Patchpaw, you become the warrior, Patchfire, after your ability to fight for justice, and your past. May you be blessed with strength, Patchfire.". _Patchfire, interesting name. I wonder if she will do the same for Basetail's apprentice._

I cheered for Patchfire approving for his name, chuckling as he grinned his famous goofy smile. I heard a low whistle, and I looked ahead to Sunrise, who smirked as the portal was on behind her. I nodded, saying goodbye to everybody, and they wishing me good luck and kick some ass. I laughed amusingly as I saluted Sunrise, then leaped into the portal, becoming a tunnel. It lightened up with the lanterns showing up everywhere. I was awed at the beauty of the darkness blending with the brightness of the lanterns, peace overwhelming me.

"You know, the lanterns was inspired by my gift, which was a honor for me. I have to admit, they are beautiful in their own way, but I bet that my own treasure is beautiful in it s own way.". said a warming, soft voice with a powerful aura that I felt powerful and happy. I turned around to see a man in his late twenties, maybe early thirties, golden shiny hair pinned in a low ponytail and a smooth groomed beard, and warm amber golden eyes, tanned skin, a white robe with silver sandals.

I felt like I should know him, but he wasn't familiar to me. "Excuse my confusion, sir, but who are you?". I asked.

"Ahh, Honeyclaw. I am the sun lord. You may call me Lionel.". _Sun Lord? Wait a second, he said his gift. The sun gave a gift, the golden flower, which saved the queen and gave Rapunzel life, and she inspired the lanterns. Oh my god._

Lionel smiled, "That's right, dear Honeyclaw. I did that, through I was upset at the witch to abuse my gift, but I couldn't do anything to stop it, but you can, in the form of Rapunzel. You aim to be her friend, am I correct?".

"Yes, sir, er, Lionel. I aim to be Rapunzel's friend. I was actually inspired by her and the others to follow my heart and do what I dream to do. And I did.". I replied steadily.

"Excellent. Now, I ask you to follow your heart for Rapunzel and the others, and as a favor for me, stop that witch for me, could you?". Lionel asked surely. I nodded.

Lionel smiled, "This may hurt a bit, you might want to close your eyes.". _Close my eyes? Oh, flickers!_ I closed my eyes tightly as a warmth overwhelmed me, the heat coming into my body, then I fainted out into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, what did hit me? Wait, Lionel._ I slowly woke up to a filtered sunny yet cool morning in the forest that I immediately recognized as the Corona forest. _If I find the forked tree or the vine cave, I will know where I am._ I looked up at the trees, thinking they look huger than I remember until I look down, and realize that I was really close to the ground. Instantly I knew I was on fours. I looked at my new feet, happily finding out that I am a chameleon. _But what kind?_ I knew there is a creek around the glade besides the tower, and I can look at my reflection. So, with steady steps, I carefully bounded out, keeping a eye out for predators, knowing chameleons are prey to several, and plus I am wary of Gothel.

I had a few close calls which made my camouflage abilities come to fruition. I was overjoyed. I kept experimenting with it as I went on walking and skipping. A half hour later, I made it to the vine cave. I came through it, and I was awed with the amazing scenery before me, so many colors. I skipped over to the creek and looked down. _Flickers! I look so different!_ My eyes remain light blue, my pelt is forest brown, with my tail tipping in honey golden, and my face ridges are black. My totem necklace has shrunken to fit my new size. I look similiar to a Cape Dwarf chameleon, a smaller breed yet still able to change colors and if I remember right, they bite when they get provoked. _Makes sense since I am protective of family and friends._

Finished with looking at my reflection, I glanced ahead at the tower. It must be at least 100 ft high to a chameleon like me, but for humans, it is at least 75 ft since Rapunzel's hair is 70 ft. Grumbling, I skipped to the base of the tower where the vines are, and I began climbing. A half hour later once more, I made it to the balcony, catching my breath on the warm stone. I heard voices, and I recognized Rapunzel and Gothel. I peeked through a tiny hole of the window doors.

"Flower, I need to go for a while. Are the candles packed?". asked Gothel chirply as I watched her receive her traveling cloak. I heard a rustle closely, and I saw Rapunzel smiling and carrying one wide bag and a basket to Gothel.

"Yes, mother, and I marked them for you. I will miss you. When will you be back, mother?". asked Rapunzel curiously. _Hmm, it sounds like it is gonna be a while until the big day comes._

Gothel smiled gently, "Do not worry, Rapunzel. I will be back tomorrow morning, I love you.". Then the famous quote came and went with Gothel opening up the window. I quickly hid and camouflaged against the plants. Gothel left through the tunnel with Rapunzel staring after her.

I heard another voice in squeaks, and recognized Pascal as he scampered along Rapunzel, **"She's gone, come on, let's play something.".**

Rapunzel looked down, smiled, "Another game of hide-seek then?".

Pascal squeaked excitedly, **"Then what are you waiting for, Zel? I am going to beat you this time!".** I giggled, hearing Pascal's mature yet playful voice. Pascal held still, defensive as he looked around with Rapunzel gaping and still.

"If anyone else's out here, I got a chameleon and I am not afraid to use him!". replied Rapunzel. I smiled, climbed out into their sight, changing back to my normal colors. Pascal got shocked and had his mouth open as he stared at me.

Rapunzel oogled, "Wow, another chameleon! Strange colors. Must be a different breed, hmm.".

 **"Sorry if I intruded in your space, but I was looking for protection and some friendship. I am the only one of my breed around here as far as I know.".** I replied politely.

"It's okay, miss chameleon. I would love another friend like Pascal. But I ask you to hide at times when my mother's around like Pascal does. I am Rapunzel, and this is Pascal. Pascal, go say something. You're drooling!". Rapunzel replied happily then reprimanded Pascal. I giggled again.

 **"Hi, I am pretty, er, you can call me Pascal. What is yours?".** Pascal said embarrassingly then curiously. I smiled widely.

I said casually, **"The name is Honeyclaw. You can call me Honey. Everybody did back home.".** Rapunzel nodded and complimented that it is a very nice name with Pascal smiling at me. I smiled gratefully, and with introductions over, we striked a conversation from there until Gothel came back a hour later. Pascal showed me his hiding spots, and I hid, camouflaging as usual. We passed the day with hiding from Gothel, hanging out with the duo in Rapunzel's bedroom, sneaking in some snacks. _Funny, food tastes a little different on my tongue. Figures, with me being a chameleon, everything sure changes in senses._ I picked a spot to sleep, and with replies of good night, I managed to head off to dreamland some time later after figuring out my thoughts.

 _Okay, I came here three months before the movie starts with the big day. So, it will give me time to figure out what to do with Gothel. Eugene is fine until the knife scene. There's also the Stabbington Brothers, but they didn't get involved all the way until Gothel helped them, or rather tricked them. Maximus and the Pub Thugs are all right, though Max is pretty tense until Rapunzel calmed him down. I may be small, but I can still talk and be fierce. Maybe I could get some help from Lionel or something. Who knows what will happen with me in this movie? Will everything be the same or do I change it by having a different path in someway? Tired, so tired. Think on this later._


	3. Chapter 3

The big day approached quickly. I had fun with the duo, winning some games including chess. And I avoided Gothel easily enough every day. On the big day, we began with breakfast, then a game of hide-seek. Pascal had won 11 out of 20, and I won 6 out of 10, while Rapunzel or Zel as I came to call her, won this morning with 23 out of 45. I hid first with Pascal heading out to his hiding spot. Zel found me after a few minutes of searching, for I hid in the red curtains of the glass windows. Then I watched Zel find Pascal with amusement.

I giggled at Pascal's grumbled look. I came to learn that since Zel grew up with Pascal, she understood our language and body language, and I learned to listen and observe Zel by mood or voice. I smiled as I went to help the duo with the chores. I was the model, not Pascal, for the dresses and I loved the cookies and even sneaked a piece of the pie. _Mmm, raspberry pie, so good._ I was either on Zel's head or one of her shoulders all the time. Pascal seems to prefer Zel's left shoulder for some reason, and I prefer to sit on her right shoulder since I grew up being right-sided on everything like the seatbelt, bed position, you name it.

Anyhow, I was both excited and nervous for I have theories for today, and how I should react in each situation, like the pub scene, or the dam scene. As usual, Gothel came by, and I hid along the canister of Zel's stairs while Pascal hid in the trees of Zel's newest painting. I watched everything up until she left and it was maybe 10 minutes of another game of hide-seek, and I won it when we all heard a thump sound. I went out, sneaking slowly to see Eugene climbing up the tower with his borrowed arrows.

I warned Zel and Pascal about him and we quickly arranged everything, as I hid with Pascal under the window doors, blending with the colors. Eugene was hit soon enough by the famous pan, and I suggested the closet after the inspection was done. With a bit of frustration, Zel managed to get him into the closet.

 **"Hey, guys, what do you make of this?".** I chirped curiously as I looked in the satchel, pulling the crown out with my mouth into the duo's sight. Zel looked very curious, and tried it out in various positions. I giggled each time as Pascal shooked his head. Then the crown came on Zel's head. _Wow, no wonder why she looks scarily close to her true mother, the Queen._ Then Gothel interrupted much to my frustration. _Uhh, I wanted Zel to connect the pieces sooner!_

Then Gothel got a bit scary for a minute or two until Zel, observing her, that she didn't like to lie, but she did lie this time, asking for the shells as normal, then everything went on as usual up to Eugene's tied up chair interrogation.

I actually did the second time to wake up Eugene, through I used another way. I used the nose hold, I was the size of his nose easily, and I closed it up to cause him to wake and shake me off when he wanted to breathe again, and worry about his perfect nose.

"Oh, my poor nose! Why did you do that?". whined Eugene irritatingly. I smirked to myself. _Sorry, man. It was the best thing I could think of, due to my size._ Zel went on, interrogating him, with me and Pascal in his face, growling and snapping. I hopped up to Zel's head, facing him as Zel leaned down to talk with Pascal. I used my fingers to signal that I am watching him. Eugene was obviously freaked out and still as he stared in shock at me. I held on gently as Zel finished talking with Pascal and walked up to the lanterns painting. I smiled as I looked, observing Zel until Eugene first refused. I growled lightly at him as Zel climbed down, brought him up, and made the true promise. I then glared down at Eugene as his eyes flickered up and down, obviously in thought, then snorted as he did the 'smoulder', then I narrowed my glare up until he agreed with Zel. I squeaked happily at Zel's joy, then giggled as Eugene whined again.

Soon enough, with Eugene free from the chair and Zel's hair, we came down, with myself gripping Zel's dress. I watched her sing as I sat on my favorite seat, holding on and laughing with her and Pascal as she went to explore her freedom. _Well, talk about a great start! Next, we will be at the pub. I wonder if I irritate a thug or something there. Who knows?_


	4. Chapter 4

Some minutes later, we made it to the pub, and the 'I've got a dream' song came on. And I joined in quietly next to Pascal who's watching me.

 _ **'Well, my dream is to have a adventure, new friends, and maybe something bigger.**_

 _ **I may be shy and small, but I got a heart, and loyalty.**_

 _ **I want to travel to anywhere, see from new heights.**_

 _ **I wish to meet wonderful people everywhere.**_

 _ **But, for my last wish, I do not know, I will search until I find it.**_

 _ **So, I've got a dream deep inside me.'**_ I sung from my heart.

And to my surprise, Pascal sung too. He's a bit like Adam Lambert, one of my favorite singers.

 _ **'I have a dream, and that dream is to have a place to relax and be myself, and I want happiness for my dear friends.**_

 _ **I may be green and sometimes misnamed, but I got friendship and courage.**_

 _ **I want to sleep on a soft pillow, play chess all the time.**_

 _ **I wish for my friends to find their dreams and be happy.**_

 _ **So, I've got a dream in me, my friends got dreams.**_

 ** _Dreams waiting to come true.'_** Pascal finished with a flourish. Then it ended with the royalty guards interrupting everything. I sat unseen on Eugene's shoulder as Zel and Eugene spoke a bit in the tunnel until the guards came by with Max coming at front. We got to the dam, and I held on as Eugene with the given pan, hitting everyone unconscious, with Max being last. I growled loudly, appearing into sight, defending Eugene from Max.

 **'Back off from him, he's my friend!".** I snapped sharply with Max staring at me, and Eugene wide-eyed in the corner of my right eye. Then Zel whipped Eugene away with me holding on his shoulder tightly. I grimaced lightly at Eugene's pain, and chirped loudly to grab his attention, ponting my tail in the direction of Zel. Then Everything collapsed instantly. We made it to the cave, clinging to the rocks with Pascal up high from the water. The confessions came, and went with the breakout of the cave, surfacing quickly. Pascal helped me out of the water into the ground as Eugene was shocked still after Zel confessed some more about her hair. For a few minutes, we stayed on the bank, then with refreshed breath, we got up, walked to a clearing for a bit more, and then the human duo went on to make a campout as I and Pascal sat on the grass by the huge root.

 **"Hey, are you okay, Honey? Did that horse hurt you?"** asked Pascal gently.

I chuckled lightly with a purr, **"Pascal, the horse was shocked when I defended myself and Eugene. I am all right. No one threatens my friends like that.".** Pascal smiled and nodded, understanding me clearly. I smiled at him when Zel and Eugene sat down on the root with Zel wrapping her hair around his wound. Pascal smirked as I smiled when Eugene looked around, awed and shocked at Zel's healing ability. _Zel is an incredible girl._ I shrinked invisibly, camouflaging in the grass when Gothel came up after Eugene left. _You got to admit, Gothel got a good singing voice despite being a villain and Zel's singing voice significantly better than hers._ I watched the shadows until the human duo went to sleep. Pascal noticed that I was still awake.

 **"Honey, it's night now. We need some rest if we want to see Zel spend her birthday tomorrow.".** Pascal chirped lightly.

I looked at him sheepishly, **"Sorry, Pascal. It's just... I got a real bad feeling about that Gothel lately, and I don't want her to hurt Zel or you or our new friend.".**

Pascal looked at me curiously and seriously. **"I hear you, and tell you what, if it makes you better, I'll watch for a while as you sleep, is that okay?".** I smiled and nodded as I thanked him gratefully and went to sleep inside Zel's hair, the warmth enveloping me. _I got great friends, and I think my crush on Pascal is growing bigger more and more lately. Tomorrow, Max will be here, and Zel's birthday will finally begin. Going to need lots of energy for it, that's for sure since there will be good and bad parts soon. Sleepy, so tired. What a day._


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn approached with being awoke by Eugene's scream, and a brief tug-of-war until I sat with Pascal on Zel's head glaring and narrowing my eyes at Max as he stared, obeyed Zel's orders. I giggled at the conversation, then I became acquainted with Max, his language surprisingly similar in depth. _Looks like animals have different cultures and beliefs yet the languages are similar in dialect._ We came upon the island of Corona, I hung out with Pascal on Max all day as the human duo went off to have fun and explore. I tried various foods with Pascal, the flavors verily different on my tongue. I had knowledge about Pascal much in the tower, but today, he surprised me with a few things that shocked me greatly. We conversed on feelings, emotion, and our pasts.

I know chameleons of various breeds matures by 2 years of age, and I discovered that Pascal is 3 1/2 which is basically 27 human years which is totally a coincidence for me since I am 27 years old of human age. He is almost one week older than me. So, I told him of my made-up age, and he was pleasantly surprised. The other thing that surprised me is that Pascal didn't find Zel on his own, rather, he was saved by her instead. There was a bird that snatched him up, and he struggled in its claws when a slipper knocked the bird out of nowhere, and he fell, surprisingly into Zel's hands. He said that she observed him down below, and wanting to help him, she threw the slipper. From that moment on, they became best friends. Pascal was one year old at the time.

Anyway, the day passed on, with observations of Zel and Eugene falling for each other, and my notification that my crush has grown far bigger. We went into the canoe, I sat on the pedestal with Pascal, wistfully and quiet. While Eugene and Zel was distracted by the lanterns, I unknowingly nuzzled up Pascal, and I turned pink signifying my embarrassment, as Pascal turned dark green signifying his confusion, then turning a dark red which I didn't know about.

 **"Pascal, what does dark red mean?".** I asked curiously.

Pascal looked at me with a shocked look in his eyes, **"You never saw it before?".** I shook my head saying no.

 **"Well, dark red means affection.".** Pascal said softly. I widened my eyes. _Oh, my flickers! Pascal likes me, like-likes me!_

I smiled widely with tears in my eyes, **"Then I have affection for you too. I really like you, Pascal.".** I turned dark red immediately, and Pascal smiled, came closer to nuzzle me with his snout. I purred lightly, and happily. He purred/growled softly. Then we were distracted by Zel and Eugene's singing, and we nuzzled together, having dark red clash with plum purple, watching and peeking to see love growing between the human duo. Then everything ended with Eugene noticing the Stabbingtons' green lantern. I whispered to Pascal that I will keep a eye on Eugene and make sure he's all right. He nodded, then I climbed up to Eugene's shoulder, slighter harder than Zel's spot, but still manageable. I camouflaged into Eugene's vest when he met up with the boys, and got knocked out. When we were out of visible sight from the beach, I appeared again, and to my wary disgust, I did Pascal's tongue trick, and instantly he woke up, grunting as he tried to get out of the ropes on the wheel. I growled lightly, surprised to see claws coming out of my paws, grinning as I crawled forward to slowly cut the ropes. Eugene encouraged me, but the boat was too fast for us when we crashed into the decks. I hissed loudly, changing colors every second, defending Eugene, snapping at every hand that approached Eugene when I was grabbed by the tail roughly, and thrown away, hearing Eugene shout for Rapunzel and me. I landed roughly in the sparse grass under a tree.

I watched Eugene get arrested and moved to the city, heading to the palace jail. I frowned tightly, turning bright red, signifying danger. I heard Max nicker nearby and I turned around, looked up to see Max walking nimbly as he approached me. I explained everything from the canoe to the boys as I turned back to normal. Max thought quickly on the Pub Thugs, and I agreed, with Max lending his head down for me to climb on, and cling tightly to his mane. He then ran up to the bridge, over it, through the forked tree, and with a slight stop, sniffing for any scent of the pub, and catching it, then we made it to the pub.

With a few extragged signs and some misunderstanding here and there, we managed to get the Pub Thugs to understand the plan, and we set out after midnight, we made ito Corona shortly. The men went on to observe the shifts and everything of the palace guards. I slept upon Max as he snoozed lightly under me, standing in a alley for a hour or two. _At dawn, the breakout begin, and I'll be ready for the tower. I hope Pascal isn't too worried for me._


	6. Chapter 6

Hook-hand woke us a hour from dawn, and I blended with Max's pelt as he went up, being his horse soldier personality to defy the guards, and we got to the outside barracks, quickly positioned in the spot where Eugene will appear. We patiently waited for a while, then we heard noises and stuff. We heard a familiar scream, I sat on Max 's head as I watched Eugene land.

I grinned wittingly as he stared at me and Max, came to apologize until Max gave him the look, then I jumped into Eugene's 'right' shoulder, gripping tightly as Max then galloped off with Eugene holding the reins. I squeaked excitedly as Max jumped two times, landing in downtown central of Corona. At Eugene's order, Max then zipped off, dashing here and there as I held on, anticipating for the tower. We approached the tower in under a minute or two, with Eugene leaping off the saddle, and gripping Zel's hair after two calls. I blended into his vest as he quickly climbed, then I felt the prescene of her, turned and attacked with a hiss and claws, landing on Gothel's face as she screamed. I bit her nose, clawed her cheeks and eyes as I felt motion of her body moving backwards. I heard a shout and a loud squeak as Gothel grabbed me by the body, ripping me away from her. I snapped here and there, my tail whipping around, my claws flailing.

Then a hand came into my sight, punching Gothel in the eyes, causing to ungrip me. I heard a scream then shrieks as I fell down. _What did Patchfire said? 'Tuck and roll.'_ I tucked my tial over me, pulling my paws toward me as I became a ball with my head down into my body. I impacted quite some on the floor, then I rolled a couple times until I popped back up, uninjured or anything. I looked up to see Eugene looking out the window, then I heard muffled noises. I turned around to see Zel chained up. I squeaked loudly as I clambered ahead to her with Eugene quickly overstepping me, taking off the gag.

"Eugene, you're okay! How did you get here?". claimed Zel pantingly.

Eugene smiled, "Max and the Pub Thugs actually helped me to break out of jail. (I squeak insulted) Sorry, and Honey too.". I smiled proudly. Pascal squeaked as he came to me. I turned deep red as I nuzzled him lightly. He nuzzled back.

"Where are the keys, Rapunzel? I need to get you out of that.". Eugene asked curiously.

Zel frowned, "Mo, er, Gothel had them.". I frowned at that.

 **"Zel, I could use my tail to open the lock. Gothel is not the best option now.".** I commented. Zel nodded and I walked over to the lock around the pole, figuring it out. I moved my tail here and there, twisting it around. I worked at it for a few minutes until I heard the click, and I grinned.

I yelled, **"Okay, you can move out now. The lock's free!".** Zel smiled and told Eugene of the news. He nodded with a grin, helping to get the chain off Zel, then with a last move of the chains free of Zel, she jumped into Eugene's arms, sobbing and crying, explaining about how she felt after he left, and everything leading to it, including the lost princess part. Eugene was shocked at first, then calmed down as he recognized it now, the remarkable likeness of Zel and the Queen. With last checks of the tower, Zel packed a bag of her beloved paintbox, frying pan, and her books, then we went out by way of Zel's hair. We happily reunited with Max, and we left the grove, heading into the forest. With a half hour, we made it to the gates of Corona with Max's help, and we contacted the red-haired girls, Zel getting the braid again, but this time, without flowers.

Somehow, in a swift couple of hours, we all got to the castle balcony with Eugene hiding here and there. Max meanwhile was heading to the stables while I and Pascal hid in Zel's hair as usual. The royals, the King and Queen finally got reunited with their daughter, and let's say that the celebration leading to that was glorious and joyful. Pascal proposed to be my mate, and I accepted happily. I found out the royal folks' names and Zel's real name. The King is named Richard while the Queen is called Elizabeth. Zel's true name is Philippa which means 'lover of horses' with her parents happily nicknaming her Pippa for short before she was kidnapped a merely two weeks later after her birth. Anyhow, after the party, they agreed to have Philippa as the royal name out in public while Rapunzel as the personal name in the castle. _It really makes sense to me since she was baptized after birth as Philippa, then came to be known as Rapunzel in the tower while being raised by that witch. I wonder when the wedding's gonna be, I bet I would be a brides chameleon, so to speak. Who knows?_


	7. Chapter 7

**(Sunrise's P.O.V.)**

 **Eugene and Zel dated over a couple of months, then got engaged on the third month, and got married on the first week of the fourth month. Pascal and Honeyclaw, of course, are mates, and expecting already by the second month, 8 eggs in fact. To their surprise, they hatched during reception. Honey was of course, a brides chameleon at the wedding, and was keeping her eggs warm in a low box on the bench next to Richard and Elizabeth. Anyhow, the hatching happened during the groom and bride's dance, and Honey, Pascal was so excited.**

 **In order of oldest to youngest, I give you:**

 **Oldest: A fern green she-chameleon with Honey's eyes. She is called Melissa. Lissa for short.**

 **Second Oldest: A black-tipped tailed chestnut brown male with dark blue eyes. His name is Oak.**

 **Third Oldest: A pale gray she-chameleon with Honey's face ridges and Pascal's eyes. Eugene named her Kinasa. Kina for short.**

 **Middle one: A look-alike male of Pascal's looks with tan brown eyes. His name is Raguel, a combination of Eugene and Rapunzel in honor. Ragu for short.**

 **Fourth Youngest: A look-alike she-chameleon of Honey's looks with sky blue eyes. Her name is Pensla, a combination of her parents' names. Penny for short.**

 **Third Youngest: A brownish-black she-chameleon with Honey's eyes. Zel named her Grace.**

 **Second Youngest: A reddish-orange male. Surprisingly, he revealed to have grass green eyes. Richard and Elizabeth gave the name, Christopher. Ricky for short.**

 **Youngest: A brown-tipped tailed pale tan she-chameleon with amber brown eyes which is reminiscent of Max's eyes. So, she is named Mary in honor of Max.**

 **So, that's everybody. Honey and Pascal is so proud and overjoyed for their babies. The rest of the gang is so happy for them, even Eugene, who is admitting that they're pretty cute. They grew a little each day, getting bigger and stronger. The boys love to torture Eugene while the girls love to play games with Zel. The girls learned about manners from Elizabeth and Honey while the boys learned about bravery and loyalty from Richard and Pascal. And for Max, he became a sort of uncle to the mini chameleons, giving them rides and sometimes give permission to tease the guards. So, that's pretty much the news for now. I'm afraid that Zel and Eugene are waiting to have kids, for they agreed to learn the ropes of royalty for a while more before they attempt to try for kids.**

 **Ta-ta for now, everybody. I will check on them every now and then, but I've left Honey to watch over everybody since I trust her aplenty. She's very contented with her life, finding her dream in Pascal, and raising wonderful yet rambunctious children, er, nestlings.**


End file.
